Opposites Attract
by FlyingFyreFlye
Summary: The forming of the seriously awesome, if unexpected, best-friendship of Adam Banks and Jesse Hall.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay, so this is a new fic that has been blocking my inspiration for Decisions, so I had to start writing it down so I could keep going with my other story.

I always thought that Adam and Jesse would have had a really great friendship, purely because it took them so long to become friends in the first place and when it takes a person that long to fully accept you (especially if that person is Jesse Hall) then it is usually because they are waiting until they can fully trust you, but once you have proven that trust, that person will be your friend for life. That's the theory this story is based on anyway, but don't worry, this isn't going to be a sappy story and it's not slash, only friendship this time. Just so you know...

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Ducks or any of the characters that I used in this chapter.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1 (Frustration)<p>

JESSE POV

Jesse was sick of this.

Sick of the Hawks bullying him and his friends just because they're poor, sick of feeling as if there was nothing he could do to make them stop and most of all, he was sick of Adam Banks standing by and doing nothing when Jesse knew full well that he didn't agree with what Larson and McGill were doing.

'_Stupid arse.' _He thought, as he walked home after yet another confrontation with the three Hawks. _'Can't even stand up to his own team mates. It's not like they're even his real friends anyway, everyone knows they only hang around with him because he's the best hockey player in the league.' _

His thoughts continued along this line the whole way home. In fact, he was so engrossed in thoughts of how he could possibly dislike someone as much as he disliked Adam Banks that he didn't notice his father talking to him as he walked through the front door.

"Jesse!"

At the yell Jesse snapped out of his trance-like state and looked at his father, who was staring at him in exasperation. "You didn't hear a word I just said, did you son?"

Jesse blushed and looked at the floor as he shook his head, embarrassed that the Hawks star player had so consumed his thoughts that he was ignoring his father. "Sorry Dad, I was just thinking."

Always in tune with his son's moods, Mr Hall picked up on what was wrong right away, "Was it those Hawk players again?"

Not even slightly surprised that his father had realised what was wrong so quickly, Jesse nodded again and began a full-on rant to his dad, who just stood there and listened patiently.

"They're always around, they just pop up when we least expect it. I mean, do they not have lives? Us Ducks are just walking down the street, minding our own business, and suddenly they're there, pushing us over, knocking things out of our hands and insulting us. Even Connie got shoved today!"

Mr Hall opened his mouth to interrupt his son but there was no stopping Jesse now, he was on a roll. "And then there's stupid Banks! Just stands there and watches! He doesn't bully anyone but he doesn't do anything to stop Larson and McGill either and they're supposedly his friends. They'd probably listen to him if he told them to stop, but he doesn't. He's the best hockey player in the league and he's too damn gutless to stand up to his own team mates!"

By the time he was done expelling his frustration Jesse was panting, having to catch his breath from all of the yelling.

Raising his eyebrows in amusement for the passion of his son's speech, Mr Hall allowed Jesse to catch his breath before speaking, "I understand that you are angry, and you have every right to be, but you can't blame all of your problems on this one boy. Sure, he isn't trying to stop his friends from bullying yours, but at least he isn't participating in it. For all we know, they could be targeting him too, making him too scared to stand up to them. Even star players get bullied Jesse, don't judge people if you aren't going to take the time to get to know them. Maybe this boy needs some new friends, have you tried talking to him?"

"Dad, he's a _Hawk. _You don't try and talk to a Hawk, not if you live in District five anyway, even if that Hawk is being threatened by the rest of his team. Besides, I don't want to have to converse with that coward unless it's to tell him what a huge wimp he is to his face."

With that Jesse marched up the stairs to his room, not noticing the slightly disappointed look in his father's eyes as he watched him walk away.

* * *

><p>This will switch between Jesse and Adam's POV but I thought that I should start with Jesse's just because it fit better. By the way, just to clear things up, this isn't after the fight with the Hawks in D1 because they weren't the Ducks yet and Connie wasn't there for that, so this is a fight that we are just going to pretend actually happened, kay? ^_^<p>

PS: I couldn't figure out what Jesse and Terry's dad's name was so if anyone knows could they please let me know?

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This chap's in Adam's POV and it kinda explains a little more about the imaginary fight from the last chapter...

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Ducks or any of the characters used in this chapter

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2 (Cowardice)<p>

ADAM POV

Here he was, once again, just standing here while his friends tormented the Ducks. Adam didn't know what they'd done wrong this time. No, that was a lie; they'd done the same thing that they were doing every time Larson and McGill decided to bully them, nothing.

Adam stood by as his friends yelled at the other kids and pushed them around, knocking hockey equipment and papers from their hands and kicking it around. Some of the Ducks were younger than him, one of the boys couldn't have been older than nine and there were two girls as well. That didn't stop Larson and McGill though, they were Ducks and as such they didn't deserve respect.

Some of the Ducks were yelling at the Hawk boys while the others were trying to salvage what they could of the broken mess that had been their possessions only minutes before. One of the Ducks, '_Jesse Hall,' _Adam remembered, leapt at McGill and made to hit him but the others held him back.

"Stop Jesse, they're not worth it!" That was the captain, Charlie Conway, the one that Adam had purposely checked into the wall in the Hawks last game against the Ducks. Charlie's words didn't make Jesse look any less angry, however his anger now seemed to be under control as he shrugged his teammate's hands off his shoulders.

"Yeah, you're right Charlie, they really aren't." He glared venomously past Larson and McGill towards Adam before turning and walking in the other direction.

Larson and McGill began laughing hysterically as the rest of the Ducks picked up their belongings and followed him but Adam's mind was focused on something else. _'Why did he glare at me? I didn't do anything wrong, Larson and McGill are the ones who were bullying them.'_

Inside though, Adam knew exactly why he was the one that Jesse had glared at, _'It's because you are a coward Adam, a gutless loser who just stands by and watches while his friends bully people who haven't done anything wrong.'_

The realisation hit him like a slap in the face, he was a coward and to people like Jesse Hall, being a coward is worse than being a bully. At least bullies aren't kidding anyone with their intentions.

While Larson and McGill were still laughing and high fiving each other, Adam turned and walked the rest of the way home. The fact that neither of his friends called out to him as he left didn't escape his attention.

* * *

><p>He walked through the front door to hear his mother in the kitchen talking to his father but he couldn't hear what they were saying and when he entered the room they stopped.<p>

"Good afternoon Adam," said his mum, who was stirring some kind of batter with a wooden spoon. "How was your day?"

"'Bout the same as always," He replied. "Mum, do you think I'm a coward?"

His mother dropped the spoon and raised her eyebrows in shock before replying quickly in that tone that mother's always use when they're surprised by their children's questions, "Of course not honey, why would you think that?"

Adam sighed and sat at the table facing her, "Because Larson and McGill were bullying the Ducks again today. The Ducks weren't even doing anything wrong and all I did was stand there and watch. They were picking on _girls _Mum, and little kids. They're my friends and I didn't even attempt to stop them from doing it. I am a coward!"

His mother opened her mouth to reply but she was beaten to it by Adam's father, who had been silent so far, "No son of mine is a coward. You have every right to pick on those kids boy, because you are better than them and they need to learn that. The only think that is making you a coward is that you didn't participate and you wanted your friends to stop. You are a Banks and we Banks' aren't scared of anything, least of all what those lowlifes from District five feel or think about us. I don't want to hear this kind of talk coming from your mouth ever again Adam, am I clear?"

"Yes sir," said Adam dejectedly. He got up from the table and began walking to his room, "I'm going to do my homework."

His father nodded his head sharply and his mother smiled at him, "I'll call you when it's time for dinner sweetheart."

"Thanks Mum."

The conversation with his parents had made Adam feel a lot worse. His father was just like Larson and McGill, and Adam didn't have the guts to stand up to him either. _'I really am a coward' _he thought. But as far as Adam could see there was nothing that was going to change that in the near future, not if he wanted to keep playing hockey, because if Adam tried to stop the bullying then he'd either get dropped from the Haws or the other players would make his life a living hell and Adam _had _to play hockey, at whatever cost. _'And that's why I am never going to be brave enough stand up to Larson and McGill, let alone my father. It might have been different if I was put on a hockey team like the Ducks, where they are all real friends but I wasn't so I just have to deal with the lot that I've been given.'_

Thinking about all of this had really worn Adam out, so he lay on his bed, clothes and all and his last thought before he drifted off to sleep was, _'I'd rather be a coward than a bully, even if it does mean that more people hate me because of it.'_

* * *

><p>Is it good? It was harder to write from Adam's POV than it was Jesse's but I'm pretty happy with how it turned out ^_^<p>

Please review!


End file.
